Two Egyptians One Ryou
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: Marik and Malik both have one goal in mind for the upcoming weekend, get into Ryou's pants! But what is Ryou planning for their 'science project? RyouXMalikXMarik. Yaoi. Altershipping!
1. Chapter 1: Tuesday

Just to clear things up:

Malik= Hikari

Marik= Yami

And I fixed the wording and gave it it's spacing because FF hates my spacing choices. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"RYOOOOOOOU," Came the call from the Egyptian hikari, waving his arms in the air frantically, "don't run away from me I just want to say hi to you!"<p>

"No you don't, Malik, you just want to molest me, _again." _Ryou replied back quickly, looking for another exit. He had been playing this 'game' with the two psychos all day, and for most of the week since winter break ended.

"Gotcha! Ah fuck!" Malik exclaimed as he glomped onto Ryou a little too hard and they fell to the floor landing in a very suggestive position. Ryou was flat on the ground, while Malik rested on his butt. "Well hello there sexy." Malik purred into Ryou's ear leaning over him while grinding his crotch into the other's backend.

"Omote, have you seen Kitten anywhere? He got away from me in the mat- Oh you found him! And it looks like you started the fun without me, how could you Mal-Mal, I'm hurt." Marik, the more psychotic of the Egyptians jested; when he noticed the position the two were in.

"Get off of me Malik, I have to get to class, I can't be late again!" Ryou pleaded to the Egyptian above him.

"There's five minutes left of lunch, plenty of time for a quickie, Kitten" Marik stated glancing at the clock.

"Please, I'll give you a kiss if you get off of me Malik."

"But I could do so much more if I stayed on you." He teased putting more weight onto the paler one.

"If I get him off of you can I get a kiss?" Marik questioned.

"YES!"

"Don't you dare Ma-RIK!" Malik squeaked when lifted off of Ryou over his yami.

"Finally I can breathe. Alright, a deal's a deal." Ryou gave Marik a quick kiss aimed for the cheek, but was planted on the lips instead when the Egyptian turned his head. Marik grabbed Ryou with his hand that was not holding Malik, and quickly made the kiss more passionate. Ryou moaned into the kiss and as the bell for class rung he broke it apart. "I-I, have to go."

"Bye, Kitten, can't wait for a repeat performance." He purred as Ryou left the door with a quick wave. "He is one hell of a kisser; you should have taken the deal Malik."

"If you wouldn't have taken me off of him we all could have done something _fun._"

"Well I had fun."

"Would you put me down, I have to go chase down Ryou for a good-bye kiss." He whined.

"Ahh, but you see, my bronze devil; I'm not done having my fun yet." He smirked as he shoved Malik onto a desk. "And since you're here I can have all sorts of _fun_."

"What are you- Ohhhh!" Malik grinned "Alright, and besides we'll be at Ryou's house all weekend for this stupid group project."

"My thoughts exactly, but until then it's just you, me, and an empty classroom."

**XxXxXxX**

"Late again are we, Mr. Bakura?" Ryou's math teacher stated as the boy walked into class a short while after the bell rung.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Briggs I was held up." Ryou whispered looking down, embarrassed at all the stares he was receiving from the class.

"I don't care if you were being held down by a madman, I do not appreciate tardiness!" Mr. Briggs barked, not realizing how true his words were. "Sit down in your seat, now."

"Yes sir." He said, making his seat by Yuugi at the back of the classroom.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Pi is 3.141592…" Mr. Briggs voice dulled over as he went over the concepts of Pi.

"Psst, hey, Ryou" Yuugi whispered

"Hmm?"

"Why were you really late?"

"Two guesses who Yuugi."

"Marik and Malik, again?"

"What gave it away?" Ryou sighed. "It's not that I mind the advances, I actually really quite enjoy them, it's just that I don't like being late to class. Work _then_ pleasure, Yuugi."

"You know… you could always do what I did to Yami and Atemu when they wouldn't leave me alone." Yuugi said uncharacteristically smirking.

"There's a way to control their urges!" He gasped

"It's simple; you get them before they can get you."

**XxXxXxX**

"Gods, Marik, harder!" Malik screamed as Marik pounded into his prostate. Marik grabbed his hikari's erection and started to pump it in tune with his thrusts. "Faster!"

"Demanding aren't we, Omote? Maybe I should just leave you like this?" he teased as he pulled completely out of Malik and released his erection.

"Don't you dare!"Malik snarled standing up from the desk he was on and shoved Marik to the floor. "We're going to finish this or way or another!" he cooed penetrating himself on Marik's erection causing both to moan.

"Hahaha, do lets." Marik growled, picking up Malik and shoving him back down angled so he brushed past the smaller's prostate. Malik smacked away his yami's hands, wanting to be in control for the rest of their 'study hall'. He began riding him, quickly setting a fast pace, moaning each time he went down. "Gods you are beautiful when riding."

"I, mmh, know." Malik gasped out, grabbing his own erection before Marik could. He knew it was about to end, shoving himself as hard and as fast as he could, he heard Marik let out a low grunt as he felt the seed of the other filling himself. With one more harsh, jab at his prostate Malik let out a loud moan, releasing over both of them.

"I love study hall."

"Me too, me too." Malik lifted himself, reluctantly, off of his yami and onto the ground next to him. "Did you get everything ready for this weekend?" he questioned, a knowing gleam in his eye's

"Of course, what kind of evil master-mind would I be if I didn't get all the… _supplies?_"

"Ryou will never see what's coming."

They both laughed at Ryou's future expense before embracing each other for another round of 'studying'.

* * *

><p>Short chapter I know XD but if everything I wrote was 5000 words I'd be spoiling you all. Good news though, this is going to be more than one chapter (I believe how I have it set it will end up being 3-4 chapters). If you want to find out what Ryou is planning, as well as what Marik and Malik are, your best bet is to leave a little review because I enjoy reading them. See you next chapter. Which should be up in 1-2 weeks I hope :3<p>

~Darth Mudkip

P.S.

I did this without any help from my friend, Mai, it shows doesn't it :3


	2. Chapter 2: Thursday

Here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>With Friday quickly approaching Ryou made his way toward what many consider the most dangerous house in the neighborhood. Few ever made it out of that house completely intact. They either lost their life, positions, blood, virginity, or a possibly unhealthy combination of the four. Ryou was making his way to his own house.<p>

"Bakura, Akefia, I'm home!" he called as he entered the home. His call was answered with silence. Never a good sign in his house; it either meant they weren't home and instead were stealing and tormenting innocent people, or they were home and keeping silent for…_ reasons_. The moment you let your guard down was the moment they would strike. Living with the two white-haired demons since their return to flesh, prepared Ryou for a great many a things. Planning ahead, he tossed his backpack into the living room on the couch making it land with a thud; while he silently went into the kitchen to prepare his bargaining chips and watch the chaos about to unfold before him. Another few moments of silence passed until sounds of banging and arguing came from the living room.

"He's mine!" A velvet male voice roared, tackling Ryou's backpack and landing on the couch.

"No! You got him last time, I get him this time!" Came the rebuttal from a gruff voice yanking the other off of the couch harshly.

"Okay fine, I get both of you then!" The velvet voice declared picking up Ryou's backpack.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO AKEFIA! I COULDN'T WALK FOR A WEEK THE LAST TIME YOU 'GOT' ME LIKE THAT!" the other voice snarled, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Says the one who was moaning like a bitch, Bakura." Akefia replied smugly with a self-satisfied smirk.

"It was the heat of the moment." Bakura defended.

"No, it was me ramming you six ways from Sunday."

"I still get him."

"Hah, you wanna dance, pretty boy? I always get what I want and I want him!"

"Bring it, Scarface!"

"Ummmmm… Actually, no one is 'getting' me tonight so you can let go of my backpack, Akefia." Ryou's soft voice declared upon entering the living room. Akefia dropped Ryou's backpack, finally realizing that it wasn't the treasure he 'wanted'. "Alright you two come on dinner is ready." Akefia and Bakura exchanged confused glances before following Ryou into the kitchen. "One for you, annnnd one for you." He said with a smile as he placed the two, practically mooing, raw steaks in front of the others, along with some vegetables. Within seconds the two eating began to devour the steaks by taking inhuman bites, spewing the juices from the meat all over the table. "I need you guys out of the house this weekend." Ryou said aloud while the others were absorbed in their food.

"Sure no prob- wait. You want us to do what?" Akefia protested, slightly muffled do to the hunk of meat still in his mouth.

"Marik and Malik are coming over to do our science project this weekend and you guys will distract them."

"You mean they are coming over to do _you_." Bakura chuckled knowing how his former partner, Malik, and his yami, Marik, worked and thought. Especially when together.

"What! We really do have a project to do 'Kura!"

"Riiight, but the real problem here is why should _we_ leave the house?"

"Because you can torment Atemu and Yami all you want this weekend and I won't stop you." Ryou offered, trying to get the other two to agree.

"You couldn't stop us even if you wanted to, Ryou." Akefia retorted smugly.

"But I won't even _try_ to stop you this time. Just think of all the havoc you could cause without me to hinder you."

"That's a good point, but we still need something more if you want us to be gone the _whole_ weekend." Bakura chimed in with the negotiations, liking where his mind was taking things.

"I'll cook meat for dinner the whole week!"

"You do that anyway." Bakura and Akefia said together.

"Yes, but you won't have to eat the vegetables for that week either. I won't even cook any for you guys."

"We still need more… _incentive._" Akefia purred placing his elbows on the table while folding his hands, chin resting on his interlaced fingers.

"Come now, Ryou, there has to be something you could do to convince us." Bakura cooed darkly, his trademark grin appearing on his face.

"Oh, I know! Not only will I cook you both meat for breakfast, plus eggs and toast, lunch and dinner, I'll do it in that skimpy outfit you both bought me for Christmas." He repressed a shudder at the mere thought of that… thing.

"You mean the one you refused to even touch after opening it? Or the one that you wore that night?"

"Both, I'll alternate when cooking."

"We have our cake, but what about the icing?' Akefia remarked, trying to coax a little more out of Ryou.

"More!" Ryou exclaimed. Damn! This was not going how he wanted.

"We _are_ thieves, Ryou, we always want more."

"Fine! But this is my final offer, you take it or I'll go to their house and Ra only knows what will happen to me over there! I will cook meat for your meals in a skimpy outfit, even that," Ryou sighed and bunched his face together, again, before continuing, "… 'Unique' one. I will also miss one day of school next week, tests and assignments permitting, for you both to use however you please."

"Even if it involves…public display of affection?" Bakura asked very pleased with this deal and the ideas that were flowing through his head.

"As long as you leave Friday morning and don't return until Monday morning, then yes." Bakura and Akefia exchanged glances and then nodded to each other.

"Deal." They said together before devouring the rest of their steaks.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**/Hello Kame Game Store this is Yuugi speaking, how may I help you?/ **A voice on the other side of the phone line answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Yuugi, it's me Ryou."

**/If your calling me that means-/**

"Yep, they are leaving the house to me for the weekend."

**/Good. Did you have to make the deal for the house?/**

Ryou sighed and shook his head "Yes I did. I even had to go the extra mile and offer some…._other_ things. Anyway, you should warn the pharaoh and Yami about this weekend."

**/Don't worry I already have the cellar stocked with nonperishable food items and water./**

"Thanks for your help, Yuugi."

**/No problem, though I will want all of the details come Monday./**

"Alright, I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow in class, Yuugi."

**/Bye, Ryou. One more thing before you hang up./**

"What?"

**/What else did you have to offer? I'm curious./**

"I agreed to cook for them in an outfit they got me for Christmas. I refused to wear it, because I knew it would be a good bargaining chip later."

**/What is it?/**

"A Princess Leia slave outfit." He turned redder than a ripe tomato.

**/Hahaha, really? I would have never guess they'd be a fan of **_**Star**__**Wars**_**!/**

"Don't remind me. They watch it all the time; I think it has something to do with the 'Dark Side' and taking over the galaxy that makes them like it so much." A crash was heard followed by yelling and arguing. "I gotta go before they break something. Could you bring the stuff for me tomorrow?"

**/Yeah, I'll hide it with your textbooks that way Marik and Malik won't go looking through it./**

"Than-"

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO RING YOUR NECK, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MYSELF!"

"Here we go again. Bye, Yuugi"

**/Bye, Ryou have fun./ **Yuugi giggled on the other side of the line.

"Right, _fun_!" Ryou sighed as he hung up the phone. Placing his cell into his pocket he headed towards his bedroom closet and grabbed a water gun. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Alright from here on you can ingnore me if you want (ha ignore me XD).<p>

Alrighty then that was chapter 2! I estimate 2-3 week for chapter 3 and that _should _be the last chapter (you never really know with me XD). Leave a review and tell me what you think if you want, I know that I want you to! Anywho, I must go protect my roof from zombies, even though I have no Idea how the heck they got up there… oh well I have plants :3 and if I'm late in posting my brain was eaten by zombies.

~Darth Mudkip

And here is the response to my lovely reviewers!

**cupcake: **I love you too :3 incoherency is what I aim for, sometimes. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**sarah: **Yes who will win between them :D Only time and chapter 3 will tell. Hope you stick around that long.

**RiverTears980: **I'm glad you like my penname I like it to, though it helps that I use this name for most websites XD. Ryou is indeed the super uke when it comes to those two but that's what makes it fun, non? It would only be awkward for the person who walked in on Marik and Malik. The two Egyptians would probably ask that person to join or watch, they have no shame :3

**SoulReaperRitsuke: **Ryou does have double the trouble doesn't he? He almost had four times the trouble, but I decided that fractureshipping was for another time, once my writing has improved then he is in _deep _trouble :3 I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**SeptimaDesu:** Oh you XD you know just how to stroke a girl's ego, huh? Well this chapter was smut-less : ( but I can promise that the next chapter will be chalk full of smut just for you! How about that! XD

**flippy-animegirl: **Ahh yes, when two ukes plot together nothing good can come of it. Well that's only if you consider smut to be bad. To me it's a very, _very _good!


	3. Chapter 3: Friday

"Welcome to my home, guys." Ryou stated as he opened the door to his home to allow his friends to enter. "Just place your things anywhere and make yourself at home. I'll make sure everything is set up in the study." He smirked a smirk that would make his lovers proud. His plan was flawless. He devised a way to keep all his clothes on while they would lose all of theirs! Unfortunately, a lot of the 'supplies' he had received from Yuugi that day, had been taken away by a teacher during gym. Talk about awkward, he had to explain to his coach how a bunch of sex toys got into his locker! All backfired plans aside, Ryou had plenty of unused toys that he had hidden around the house. He always had to be prepared for guests. "You guys ready to get started or should we eat first?" Ryou asked from the adjoining room.

"Oh, we're always ready to get started, Kitten." Marik's voice purred from the living room.

"That's not what I meant, Marik!"

"Aww, _cum _now, Ryooooooooou! We want to have some… fun before we do our work!" Malik said walking into the study with his yami. They both had devices to tie someone up in their hands, ropes and handcuffs.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, we have to get the project done guys!" Ryou protested waving his hands back and forth rapidly.

"Says the one who had enough sex toys to satisfy an army stuffed in his locker." Marik retaliated inching closer to the pale hikari.

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard Yuugi explain to Yami and Atemu _why_ he had a bag full of sex toys. Why do you think you got caught?" The saner of the two said while pushing Ryou against the wall and tugging the hem of his shirt up.

"I used the Rod to control the mind of the gym teacher." The dark commented as Ryou's shirt fell to the ground.

"Those toys were great by the way. BEST SCIENCE CLASS EVER! … Even though I almost gave myself away during class." Malik giggled while handcuffing the smaller's wrist.

"I put one of the vibrating eggs up his ass and kept turning it on and off. And on and off. Nice choice, we have several of those back home." Marik grabbed Ryou and hoisted him over his shoulder while he continued to talk about their public escapades.

"I should have known it was you two after Coach Snail called me sexy… and after Malik practically humped the table in lab." Ryou groaned.

"Un-huh, now enough talking!" Malik chimed in stuffing a ball gag into his mouth with little resistance. Ryou had the feeling that this was going to happen to him.

Entering the bedroom the two Egyptians quickly began their work of cloth shedding, their own as well as Ryou's pants and boxers. Taking the handcuffed together wrists, they used the rope to attach him to the bedposts on the bed on either side, causing Ryou to lay exposed and naked to them both. They placed a bottle of lube and a cock ring next to his head.

"What should we do with Kitten, Omote?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking cock ring and threesome?"

"I like the way you think."

"Mrhgdsh!" Ryou squeaked through the gag.

"Sorry, Kitten, we're not removing that until _we_ are ready to hear your screams." Marik purred claiming his right while Malik took the left. The two bronze Egyptians began to have a heavy make-out session over Ryou's prone and trussed up body. Groping, and practically eating each other's faces off, they paid no mind to the one below them until his hips bucked up and into them, demanding attention.

"Awwwww, he's _so_ cute when he is sexually frustrated, Marik! Should we give him some attention?" Marik smirked at his hikari's suggestion. Malik began to fondle Ryou's half formed erection causing it to become fully hard. Taking the cock ring that was offered to him by his yami, he placed onto the pale hikari. "Now if you want this and the gag to be removed you have to be a good boy and not try to cum through your ring, alrighty?" Ryou just nodded in agreement, ignoring the boy comment. "Good." He tapped Ryou's nose, before nodding to Marik who was leaning over Ryou's chest. They both descended onto the bound one's nipples giving them a rough and sensual treatment all at the same time. Marik nipped and plucked one side while Malik licked and sucked the nipple in his mouth. They continued for quite some time, both enjoying the noises that managed to escape through the rubber; they slowly trailed their way towards the middle of Ryou's chest and shared another passionate kiss before heading to the other nipple.

Ryou was desperately trying to wiggle out of his bonds so he could do something, _anything_ to help relieve the pressure that was building. The bucking of his hips did him no good, as Marik kept a firm grip on them preventing any and all movement. The two Egyptians headed south down his body, the bottle of lube that was beside them now clutched in Marik's hand. Malik began to give light, teasing kisses along Ryou's member, which had grown to its full erect length during foreplay. Lubing up his hands, Marik stretched out the hikaris entrances. Malik's moaning around and on Ryou's organ caused vibrations to play along it, giving him even more pleasure. He was begging through the gag to have the ring, and gag, removed, not even phased by the preparing as he had done this several times before. Feeling that the hikaris were properly stretched Marik began to rise up from his position.

"Alright, Omote, I think he deserves to have the restraints removed, don't you agree?" he asked Malik who had released Ryou's length from his mouth. Nodding, he first took the gag out of the pale mouth before slowly removing the cock ring, being rewarded with a moan of pleasure. Not giving Ryou any time to cool down, Malik quickly placed himself down onto Ryou's erection while Marik thrusted into him. Pausing for a short while, Marik grabbed his hikari's waist and started to move him up and down on Ryou, while he thrusted into the pale one. Ryou screamed out in pleasure as Marik hit his prostate while Malik's entrance caressed each crevice of his erection.

"Faster, Marik!" Ryou screamed, he was already over stimulated from the attention the two had given him earlier. Hearing the pleas from the one below him, and hearing his Omote's gasping breath mixed in with delicious moans, he heeded their pleas, going as fast as he could. Thrusting Malik down as hard as he could, he was rewarded with the sight of the shower of his Omote's seed falling upon the pale angel he was thrusting into. With the tightening of the muscles he was currently invading Ryou climaxed into the one above him. After what seemed like an eternity of thrusting, the tightness that sounded the yami became too much as he released into the smallest of the three.

"That was fun." Marik said, not needing too much to recover from his orgasm. He removed himself from Ryou and laid on his side. Malik did the same and went to Ryou's other side, exhausted.

"Guys… are you going to untie me?" Ryou asked as they both snuggled up to him.

"Nope." Was all they said as they drifted to sleep.

"Oh well." Ryou sighed joining them; after all they had all weekend to work on their project.

* * *

><p>I am sooooooooo sorry this took soooooooooooo long to do. I just didn't have any inspiration. But thanks to my wonderful amazing friend who kicked me every now and again I have posted the last chapter of this. She is also amazing because she fixed all my errors so a shot out to our <strong>MAI. <strong>Now that this is done one day in the future I will write Two Thieves one Ryou which will be a one-shot of when Ryou cooks for them :3

Also I have a new poll up about my next plot bunny (deathshipping). Top three I will write right away so if you can vote :3

Review Replies:

SoulReaperRitsuka: I'm glad you thought that was wicked and that fractureshipping will happen one day I SWEAR IT!

RiverTear980: Oh yeah the outfits, as I mentioned before I do plan on having a oneshot with them sometime after this term of school so look out for it :3

Sarah: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one because a weekend with Marik and Malik would be… interesting XD

flippy-animegirl: Yep the ukes plan failed but in the end everyone got off. Hope you liked this chapter :3

Munelyte: Now you don't have to wait anymore because here it is :3

Bakurae24: Awww, thanks for the complement. I will have the one shot of that don't worry it will happen :3

So I know I am horrible for not updating but thanks for the love you all have given me for the reviews/faves/alerts and junk. So, if it tickled your fancy (which I hope it does :3) leave a **review **and see you next time.


End file.
